Disneyworld, here we come!
by joeismine
Summary: The gang goes to disneyworld!will nick and miley find love and what will happen with joe and lilly? A niley story.plus a new couple!
1. introduction

**Hey guys! This is my first story so I don't know what to think. You guys tell me and review! This is just a short intro. Please review!**

**I**ntroduction

**Miley's P.O.V**

Earlier this week, "Hannah" and The Jonas Brothers, had a concert together in Washington.

Oliver was on a trip in Italy with his parents for the month, Lilly was grounded for the week, and Jackson decided to stay home with his girlfriend, Carly. (They had been together for about four months then.)

That meant that it was just me , Nick, Joe, and Kevin.

We had done several concerts together before, so dad already informed them of the whole Hannah and Miley situation.

We spent the rest of the week after the concert together in Washington. I spent most of my time with Nick. That week I developed feelings for Nick, and I don't mean like what every other girl in the world feels for him. I fell for him. Hard.

I figured that Nick felt the same way about me. I sometimes overheard Joe telling him to ask me out. It was pretty obvious that Nick liked me when Joe made kissing noises and faces at Nick whenever he _thought_ I wasn't looking.

I waited for him to make his move, but so far he hadn't, and it didn't look like he was going to. I could tell he was shy. It was cute.

I like Nick, a lot, and I knew he liked me too. He was just too shy to ask me out. I hoped he would overcome that shyness.

**So? Was it good? I know it was short but that's what I wanted it to be, a short introduction. Please review! I have nothing to do the rest of the week or summer for that matter, So I see no reason that I shouldn't be able to keep on updating. That is if u guys liked it.**


	2. We will lean in and

**Hey guys! Thnx for reviewing! You guys rok! This is really chapter 1 but the intro kinda took the place of it so ill just call it chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: **

**Nicks P.O.V**

**Friday-2:15**

Just knock! Do it!

Im standing outside Miley's hotel room door with a bouquet of flowers, but I cant get myself to knock on the door.

I knew I should never let Joe convince me to do ANYTHING!

I'm about to turn around and leave when Miley swings open the door. I probably look like an idiot, holding out flowers to her.

**Miley's P.O.V **

A few seconds ago I herd someone outside my door, so I went to see who it was.

I opened the door to find what looks like a very nervous yet extremely cute Nicholas Jonas. As soon as he saw me he held out the flowers he was holding to me.

He didn't say anything.

"Hey" I said a little startled.

There was still a very cute and nervous Nick in front of me and still no answer from him.

"Are those for me?" I asked hoping they were.

"Y-Yeah, H-here you g-go." He handed the bouquet of flowers to me. I took in the wonderful smell of the flowers.

Awww, I thought to myself.

"Thanks, I really like them." and you.

"N-no problem."

"Do you want to hang out?" I asked him.

"Yes!" he replied almost immediately.

I giggled at the immediate response. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

**Nick's P.O.V **

Great, she's laughing at me.I'm such an idiot! But I do like hearing her laugh.

I walked into the room when Miley welcomed me in. I sat at the end of the bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked me.

"Sure, if you want." I wasn't going to be or look too anxious like I did a few minutes ago.

Miley looked around the room like if she were looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"The remote."

"You do know that there are buttons _on_ the t.v. for changing the channels, right?"

"Ha, ha, are you saying that if you lose your remote, you will actually go up to the t.v. and press the buttons instead of looking for the remote?"

I knew I would probably never do that but I lied anyway, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Nick, can I tell you something?" she asked with a slightly serious voice.

"Yeah?"

"You're a bad liar!" she said cracking up. I giggled too.

"I know." I have been since I was a little kid.

She came to sit next to me.

When she sat down the television turned on startling us.

"I think we found the remote." she said taking the remote out from under her.

She flipped through the channels until she found a movie.

We both sat back next to each other and watched the movie.

Half way through the movie I finally built up my confidence.

**Miley's P.O.V**

Half way into the movie, I felt Nick's hand on mine. When I looked at him he said in a warm voice, "Miley, I like you, a lot."

"I like you a lot too, Nick."

We both leaned in and,…

**Was it good? please review! Thnx! I will update as soon as possible, if u guys liked it.**


	3. My dream girl isnt from Australia

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend like I said I would!...Saturday I celebrated fathers day with half of the family and Sunday with the other half….sorry!...**

**Previous Chapter**

_Half way into the movie, I felt Nick's hand on mine. When I looked at him he said in a warm voice, "Miley, I like you, a lot."_

"_I like you a lot too, Nick."_

_We both leaned in and,…_

**Regular P.O.V**

...as soon as our lips touched the lights turned off as well as the television.

They were both startled and automatically separated, yet only a few inches.

Both Miley and Nick felt something in that kiss. Even if it was only for a second, they knew it was a special feeling.

"Miley," Nick said while lifting his face from looking at him lap. " I don't want to leave. I want to get to know you better. I want to stay with you. I want –"

He was cut off by Miley's lips against his. When he realized it he started to kiss back. They stopped and looked into each others eyes. Even though it was dark there eyes glowed, so you could still see them.

"Your sounding a little selfish there Nick." She couldn't help saying and giggling after. "Your not the only one who wants something, I want something too."

"And what's that?" Nick asked curiously.

"You" she smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Yup"

"Well you can't have me." He said with a broad smile on his face.

Miley punched his arm.

"You want a piece of me?"

"No honey, I want the whole thing." she replied wittily and they both started laughing. There was a few minutes of silence after there laughs.

"I wish we could stay together." Miley said.

"You know that song, Australia?" Nick asked.

Miley looked confused "yeah."

"_So I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl"_ He sang softly.

"mhm?"

"Well, I didn't know who my dream girl was, but now I do, and she's not from Australia."

"Nick, that's so sweet." Miley said with a smile on her face that Nick couldn't see.

"My parents and family have always told me to follow my dreams, so I will, I go where you go." He said firmly yet in a slight whisper Miley found romantic.

Miley was about to say something when the lights turned on and she heard a knock on the door. Miley went to answer it. "Hey bud," Robby greeted Miley. "Just came to see if you were packed." He said as he came into the room to see Nick. "Hey there, Nick" he said in an

All-too-familiar voice to Miley. "Hello, sir." Nick replied a little scared.

Miley shot a glare at Robby that said 'Stop it you nosy old hillbilly'.

He turned to Miley. "Are flight leaves early tomorrow morning."

Miley saw Nick's face drop. "Daddy?" Miley started. "What do you want?" he replied.

"Well, I was wondering if Nick," Nick looked up at Miley. "and his brothers, of course, could maybe come with us back to Malibu." She finished quickly.

Nick and Miley awaited his answer.

"Sorry bud," both Miley and Nick frowned in disappointment. "but …"

"Were going to Disneyworld!" he screamed with excitement. Miley smiled.

"Wait, who's we?" Miley asked. "The Stewarts, the Jonases and…" "Who?",she asked as she saw Nick's frown turn into a huge grin.

"Come on in here darlin'!" he yelled.

We all looked at the door and no other than Lily Truscott walked threw the door like if she were on a runway.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Lily and Miley both screamed as they started happy dancing.

"I will leave you three alone." Robby said before covering his ears and walking out the door.

When Miley realized that her dad had said 'you three' it registered into her head that she was happy dancing and making a fool of herself in front of Nick. Miley stopped happy dancing and looked at Nick who was laughing.

When Lily finally realized Miley had stopped she asked, "Why aren't you happy dancing?" and then followed Miley's gaze to………………………Nick Jonas!

She suddenly knew why Miley had stopped. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" Lily screamed.

"Sorry about that" Miley apologized. "No problem." Nick said understanding. He got something similar to that a lot.

"Nick, this is Lily, my best friend." Miley introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Lily" he said after walking over to her and offering his hand.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Lily screamed even louder than the first time, and shook his hand.

"I should probably go pack for Disney." Nick said and then left, but not before kissing Miley on the cheek.

Once he was out of earshot Lily started parading around the room singing "Miley has a boyfriend! Miley has a boyfriend!" Miley tried to hold back her smile. "I do not!" she said.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" she asked.

"One from planet 'Eeeeeep'!" she answered imitating Lily's "hello" to Nick, along with all the other famous people she has ever met.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Spill!" Lily demanded.

"Fine" Miley surrendered letting her smile show.

"So? ..."

"Well, before you and my nosy hillbilly father interrupted …" she told the whole story, from him outside her door to when her dad came in, not leaving any details out.

--

The next morning, in the hotel parking lot, Robby, Kevin, and Joe loaded their bags into the car waiting for Nick who had gone to get Miley and Lily.

Lily was rambling on and on about how excited she was to meet the rest of the brothers and didn't even notice Nick and Miley not listening to her and holding hands while walking behind her. Or at least she pretended not to notice.

"Hey guys, could you help us out here?" Kevin asked Nick, who had just walked into the parking lot with the girls. Kevin was picking up a big duffle bag with the help of his dad Paul who had arrived with Denise and Frankie a few minutes before.

Nick went to go help his brother and dad as Joe walked over to the girls with Frankie. "OMJ!" Lily screamed not noticing she screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. "What's OMJ?" the brothers all asked in unison after exchanging confused looks. "Oh my Jonas." Lily answered embarrassed. They all started laughing. "Hey, I'm Joe Jonas, I assume you were saying OMJ about me?" he said with a big smart-alecky smirk on his face.

"Actually, I was saying it about Frankie, the man of the family." She answered returning the smirk as she bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. The kiss Joe felt should have been his. Frankie started going on about how he was so excited to go to Disney for the first time. "It's where dreams come true, you know?" he said matter-a-factly. Miley and Lily started laughing.

After talking to Frankie, Lily was introduced to everyone else. Then after all the bags were loaded onto the car everyone got in.

"So were taking a plane to Tampa and driving to Orlando." Robby said making sure everyone knew where they were going while passing out the airplane tickets as they got to the airport.

They boarded the plane and about an hour later, they were at Tampa.

**Hope you enjoyed! It was fun to write all the smart-alek remarks, especially since my family is a lot like that. Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Disneyworld, here we come!

Hey guys, I feel really stupid

**Hey guys, I feel really stupid. In the previous chapter I forgot to write when the lights go back on but I guess so many things happened in the chapter that I kind of forgot. Sorry about that. oh and sorry about not updating sooner. hope you enjoy!**

**Joe's P.O.V**

We got off the plane about half an hour ago. It was sooo annoying, Lily being so nice to Frankie, yet so …… not nice to me.

We are now loading our things into the car that we rented.

**Nick's P.O.V**

The plane ride was awesome! Miley and I sat alone so we talked and I actually feel like I know everything about her. I know it seems impossible but it doesn't feel impossible.

"Nick, pass me that suite case please." Robby told me pointing to the one next to my feet.

I did as he requested and went over to talk to Joe who was pouting.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me." I tried again.

"Frankie gets more attention than I do."

I burst out laughing. Once I could control my laughter I said, "Joe, your such a baby."

"Am not." He said looking over at Frankie who was with Lily and Miley.

I turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, so you like Lily?" a voice said.

It was Kevin who had been standing behind us the whole time.

"Maybe," Joe responded.

Oh boy, Joe likes Lily. This is not good. Miley told me Lily had a boyfriend back at Malibu.

"Sorry Joe but Lily already has a boyfriend." I stated.

"Oh," he said looking down for a second. "Oh well," He said and ran off a little upset.

A few minutes later we all got in the car and drove off.

"Disneyworld, here we come!" Frankie screamed as we drove out of the parking lot, causing everyone in the car to laugh, including Joe.

"Are we there yet?" Frankie asked for the fifth time in ten minutes.

The answer was finally, "Almost." My dad replied relieved that we were almost there.

"My family always plays this game when we come to Disney," Miley said. "Whoever can find the castle first wins." She said explaining how to play.

They all looked outside the windows.

"Found it!" Joe and Frankie screamed at the same time.

"Nice job, Frankie." Lily said smiling at him.

"Let's not forget Joe." Nick added remembering how Joe is jealous of Frankie .

**Lily's P.O.V**

I know I haven't been too nice to Joe but, it's not my fault. I have a boyfriend and I don't want to get too close to Joe and then ruin my life back at Malibu.

We just got into the park "Magic Kingdom".

" Whoah!" Frankie screamed. "Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto!" Joe screamed like a little kid.

**Miley's P.O.V**

We all ran off to meet the characters.

"Your Mickey Mouse!" Joe screamed.

"and you're the Jonas Brothers." He replied a little low so no one else could hear.

Once we met and took pictures with all of the characters, we all ran off to the rides.

The parents stayed behind and walked around the park.

Nick was quick to grab my hand, running off and leading me to God knows where.

When we stopped we were standing in front of the castle. It was so beautiful and amazing. In one word it was magical.

He led me inside and up some stairs.

"Nick, where are we going? I'm pretty sure we are not supposed to be up here."

"Relax, we won't get caught."

He led me up some more stairs a couple hallways and then up another flight of stairs.

By this time I was wondering where everyone else was.

**Lilly's P.O.V**

I was walking with the others towards the rides when all of the sudden Miley and Nick zoomed pass me. I didn't go after them because I figured they needed their space. I really wish Miley wouldn't have left me alone though, because now I'm stuck with Joe and I really don't want to get too close to him. I have a boyfriend that I care about and I don't want to mess things up because of a silly celebrity I will probably never see again. I went over with Kevin and Frankie and started talking to them, leaving Joe by himself.

"Hey guys, what do you wanna ride first?" I asked.

"Buzz Lightyear!" Frankie screamed.

"Do you mind if I ride with you guys?" I asked Kevin.

"No problem, but I don't want you to feel like you have to babysit Frankie." He answered

"I'm an only child, so I don't mind at all anyway." I replied.

"Race you guys there!" Frankie screamed and we all took off running.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Great, everyone just left me here. I guess I will be riding all the rides by myself.

**I hope you guys like it. You might have noticed, I changed the summary and it no longer says a Loe story. Sorry Loe fans, but I hope you don't stop reading. review! How many pretties do I have to say before please?**


	5. disney for a day part:1

Hey guys! i had already posted this chapter but I didn't like how it came out so here it is modified. The other one might have been longer but this one is better.(In my opinion.)

**Nick's P.O.V**

"Just keep walking Miley. We're almost there." 'I say, reassuring her that I know where I'm going as I lead her up the third stair case.

"How did you find this place?" She asks.

I try to ignore the question. Truthfully, I'm not sure where we are going.

"Just follow me."

To my relief, we reach the last step and enter a small room.

Despite the size of the room, there is a huge window with the best view of the park.

"Wow Nick!" she says.

I am glad this worked out.

"What a beautiful view!" she continues.

I stand in front of the window not allowing her to see the view any longer.

"Nick, what are you doing?

"Trying to enjoy my view. It's way prettier." I say hoping it was right.

I make her blush. Definitely right!

She puts her arms around my neck. My arms fall to her waist. We begin to dance, yet there is no music playing. We are totally in sink.

I feel confident and dip her. I have her in my arms. I lean over to kiss her when a voice says "Hey! What are you kids doing in here?"

I almost immediately drop Miley on the floor.

"Ouch." she says after her body hits the floor with a thud.

We look up to see whom the voice belonged to. In front of us was a short security guard.

As Miley gets up she asks, "What do you mean?"

I give her a confused look.

"I mean your nor supposed to be up here." She replies.

I follow her lead.

"Didn't you hear?" I say.

"Hear what?" she asks suspiciously.

"About that thing outside the window." Miley continues.

As soon as the security guard walks toward the window we run.

We run as fast as we can.

Miley is in front of me and the guard right behind myself.

We make it down the first flight of stairs quickly with the guard following andscreaming at us.

Once we get into the hallway we quickly get into an elevator and make sure the door closes before the security guard can get down the stairs.

We make it to the ground floor and run to Tomorrow Land.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Everyone ditched me so I am just walking by my lonesome self. I keep walking until I reach an ice cream cart.

Without looking up I ask for a popsicle and rummage through my wallet.

"Two dollars please." A girl's voice says.

I pull out a five dollar bill and hand it to her. "I'm sorry we don't have any change."

"Oh." I look up and our eyes meet.

She has long brown curls and beautiful big brown eyes. I read her name tag.

"Keep the change, Belle." I say. She smiles, "My real name is Melissa."

"I'm Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers." I say. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She replies.

"Well, I have to help the rest of the customers in line." She says.

I look back at the huge line behind me. "Sorry." I say embarrassed and leave.

**Miley's P.O.V**

After our run in with the security guard Nick and I try to stay clear of any more trouble.

Of course, that doesn't happen. We see the guard several times and have to sneak away to make sure she doesn't see us.

Finally, we get rid of the guard when we get on the miracle round.

"Sorry I dropped you." Nick says embarrassed.

"It's okay." I say biting my tongue.

We ride on the ride for hours barely talking yet communicating.

Our eyes meet every few seconds and our hands never stop touching.

"Miley," he starts.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Miley, I .."

Omigod! Is he going to say it?

"I…l-like you." He finishes faster.

I'm disappointed but don't show it.

"I like you too, Nick."

Thanks guys!! REVIEW~


	6. sorry

**This story will be continued at a later date**


End file.
